Army Green Jacket
by God'srider
Summary: Kensi is freezing and Deeks takes it upon himself to help her avoid getting a cold.


**Idea that come from a line in a Lady Antebellum song! **

**Hope you like it! Sorry, I have been so terrible about updating my stories and posting new ones. Life is busy as you all know :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA, the characters, or Lady Antebellum  
**

**Review if you wanna!  
**

* * *

Kensi stood dripping wet in a red cocktail dress that only reached to her mid-thigh.

Of course, the suspect had decided to engage Kensi in an altercation directly next to the hotel pool and they had ended up in the pool. Seconds after plunging beneath the cold water's surface, Kensi had been joined by her team. Callen and Sam hauled the target out of the water and roughly took him to the authorities that were waiting. Deeks had grinned down at her, "Fern, why is your swimwear always so formal?" Reaching out his hand to her, Deeks had lifted her easily from the pool and walked with her to the police.

The police, who had been running the case, now wanted the statements and debriefing completed tonight outside. Kensi wrapped her arms tightly around her shivering against the cold December air glaring at the detective keeping her from dry clothes.

She saw her partner approach the police officer and focused her eyes to read their lips. Deeks spoke first, "Tom, do you think my partner could give her statement tomorrow morning? It's cold tonight and she is wet from chasing down your bad guy." Kensi forced herself to look away from Deeks' lips to read Tom's response.

Tom frowned at Deeks, "No, I want this done now. I want NCIS out of my hair and she can just deal with it."

"Come on, Man. She is freezing," Deeks glanced over at her and she didn't even pretend to be looking at something else.

"I don't care. If she isn't tough enough to handle a little cold, then she should not be an agent," Tom glared over at her and she tried to show him a disarming smile, which proved difficult against her chattering teeth.

Deeks turned away from the detective, "She is plenty tough, I just thought you would care about the health of a fellow member of law enforcement." Deeks stalked over to her, "If you get sick, we are so bengay-ing his gym shorts. Sorry, I couldn't talk him into letting you leave."

Kensi had to hide her amusement at his obvious anger about the situation. Instead of smiling at his sweetness, she sent a final glare at the detective, "Thanks for trying, Deeks. I'll be fine." She nudged him with her elbow, "After all I am 'plenty tough'".

Smirking Deeks turned towards her, "I don't know, Princess. I don't want to hear you whining about your cold for the next two weeks."

"Fine, I won't complain for the next two weeks," Kensi paused for a second before continuing in a dramatic voice, "But I'm so freezing cold right now." She wiggled her body in a ridiculously over the top shiver.

Lips upturned in amusement, Deeks laughed, "Oh great, my partner is officially a valley girl."

Seeing the care still shining in his eyes, Kensi laughed, "Eww no! But seriously, how is LA so cold tonight!?"

Deeks wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest, "Is that any better?"

Catching her breath, Kensi felt the warmth of his arms brushing her skin, "You do make a good wind breaker." She ducked her head slightly to use his chest as a buffer from the cold air blowing and she tried to ignore how attractive his taut muscles were and how intoxicatingly masculine his shirt smelled.

"You're still freezing though, huh?" Deeks harrumphed loudly upset that he couldn't make her warm.

Kensi hated to admit it because then he might move, but she had to be honest with him, "Yeah, but this is much better than just standing in the open."

Suddenly, Deeks put both hands on her shoulders and held her at arm's length, eyes lighting with the excitement of an idea, "I will be right back, don't move." And with that he took off running through the crowd of people.

The wind hit Kensi chilling her to the bone, but she tried to distract herself from the discomfort. Glancing around, she watched as officers gathered statements and collected any necessary evidence. Her heart melted with the memory of Deeks holding her close to make her warm. Only he would be so concerned for her well-being.

Before she could continue her thoughts about Deeks, said Partner bounded over to her triumphantly. Holding up his army green jacket, Deeks smiled, "Think this will help?"

"You're going to let me wear your jacket?" Kensi knew the answer, but she had to ask. The men she had been in relationships with had never once considered lending her their jacket, but Deeks just acted as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Frowning slightly, Deeks relaxed his arm allowing the jacket to drop to his side, "Well, yeah. Is that not okay?"

"It's wonderful," Kensi smiled at him and he smiled holding it up and helping her slip into the warm cotton, "No man has ever let me wear their coat before."

"Are you serious? Jerks!" Deeks guided her over to a planter and pulled her down onto the ledge next to him slinging his arm around her shoulders.

Kensi relaxed ever so slightly into him, "I guess I never felt comfortable being honest enough to tell them when I was uncomfortable or cold."

Deeks began rubbing his hand up and down her arm, "They should have asked. Why didn't you feel comfortable?"

Shrugging Kensi glanced over at him and froze mind racing. Should she allow this to turn into a serious moment or return to their easy banter? Her mind was made up as soon as she thought the question. Kensi would rather be open with Deeks even if she was uncomfortable. Looking back and forth between Deeks' blue eyes, Kensi answered softly, "I never felt like any of them ever cared enough to try to make me comfortable, does that make sense?"

Head nodding up and down, Deeks asked, "Not even with your fiancé?"

"As strange as it is, no. Jack was a good guy, but our relationships focused on facts, never feelings. Not that I have ever been very open about how I feel, it is nice to know I can share them if I would like," Kensi frowned, "I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"Maybe because you know I care," Deeks brushed her hair off her face and hooked it gently behind her ears. "I like it when you tell me how you feel because then I know what you are thinking and I'm comfortable if you are."

With her lips curving up in a sweet smile, Kensi zipped his jacket up over her wet dress, "This is really warm."

Deeks excitedly answered, "I know! You can borrow it whenever you need to, no permission needed."

Brushing her fingers lightly over the scruff on his jaw, Kensi whispered, "Thank you, Deeks. I hope you realize how much that means to me."

"And I hope you know you can tell me anything even if it is a feeling or complaint," Deeks leaned into her touch, "because I care enough to do something about it."

Police detective Tom walked in front of them, "Kensi, come with me to give your statement.

Kensi let her hand drop from Deeks' face, but she rested it lightly on his knee. Deeks cleared his throat, "That's alright, Tom. You can take it right here."

"Then you need to leave," Tom was clearly disgusted with NCIS and Deeks.

"I'm fine, Kensi's teeth would be chattering too much to understand her if I left so I will just stay here," Deeks made it clear he wouldn't be leaving.

Tom rolled his eyes, "Look Deeks, I know you want to stay with your girlfriend, but I don't need her all distracted while I try to get this wrapped up."

Kensi spoke up, "I will be much more distracted if you make Deeks leave. Now let's get this over with."

Tom let out a frustrated sigh before relenting. Twenty minutes later, Tom walked back to his team and Deeks helped Kensi up from the planter.

"Come on, Girlfriend, let's get you into some dry clothes," Deeks draped his arm around her shoulder and led her to their car.

Quirking her eyebrows, Kensi glanced over at Deeks and opened her mouth to question his suggestive comment. He had said girlfriend jokingly because of Tom's assumption, but his clothes comment was more suggestive.

Deeks grinned, "That is so not what I meant, you dirty minded partner!"

Kensi laughed, "Me? No! I know what you meant and I am all for some warm clothes."

Opening the passenger side door for her, Deeks frowned, "You need to start bringing extra clothes when we go out to talk to suspects. "

Waiting until Deeks jumped into the driver seat, Kensi answered, "Probably, a good idea. I will just put an outfit in each of our cars."

Deeks forced himself not to make any jokes and instead focused on driving. He cranked the heat up and turned towards Kensi's place.

Kensi put her hands up to the vents and sighed, "Feels so good." She glanced over at Deeks as he drove. He was so sweet to turn the heat all the way up for her when he had to be so hot. Suppressing a giggle, Kensi thought about the irony of her thoughts. Of course, Deeks was hot. He was an attractive man and thoughtful and a man with character to back up his looks.

Parking in front of Kensi's house, Deeks looked over at his partner, who had been smirking suspiciously for the past few miles, "Kens, we are at your house."

She looked over at him as if she had been caught doing something wrong, "Oh, I must have spaced out for the drive. Sorry."

A slow smile tugged at the corners of Deeks' mouth, "It's okay, I completely understand daydreaming…." He watched her freeze and look over at him as he continued, "especially about partners."

Her eyes widened, Kensi knew he had to be bluffing, but how did he always seem to guess what she was thinking. Well, she could tease him back, "Callen is just so mysterious and se…"

"Cold, Kens. And after I took such good care of you," Deeks smiled at her. She amused him.

Kensi smiled back at him, "You have taken good care of me. Walk me to my door?"

Already out of the car and walking around to her door, Deeks hollered, "You know it!"

Laughing Kensi climbed out of his vehicle and allowed Deeks to slip his arm around her waist. Once they were at her door, Kensi unlocked it and swung it open not bothering to step inside just yet. More and more Kensi found herself having to drag herself away from her partner. She began to unzip his jacket to give it back to him, but his hand on hers immediately caused her to still.

Looking up at him, Kensi enjoyed the feeling of his palm covering her hand.

"Just keep it for now, Fern," Deeks wrapped his hand more tightly over hers, "It looks better on you anyway."

"Doubt it," snorted Kensi. She put her other hand over her mouth and forced herself not to roll her eyes at herself.

Deeks waggled his eyebrows at her, "You think I look good in that jacket?"

Kensi tipped her head back looking up at the sky, "Yes," tilting her head back down she made eye contact with Deeks, "as a matter a fact I do."

"Well, I like seeing you in it," shrugging Deeks covers the full impact of his statement and brushes her bangs out of her eyes. His hand stilled on her forehead and Deeks trailed his fingers down her cheek and along her jaw.

It's all Kensi can do to croak, "Why?" For some reason, this feels significant and Kensi could care less that she is freezing because standing this close to Deeks with his fingers on her face and his hand holding hers, Kensi felt perfectly warm.

"Proves how comfortable you are with me and I don't take that lightly," Deeks hesitated, but continued, "And it makes it seem like you are mine."

Searching his eyes, Kensi smirked, "As much as I have tried to fight it, I am yours, Marty."

Deeks smoothed his thumb along her jaw and leaned closer, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear that." Capturing her lips with his, Deeks kissed his partner sweetly.

Kensi closed her eyes and leaned into her partner, reveling in the sensation of his lips on hers. He moved his other hand from holding hers to around her waist and pulled her against him. From his kiss, Kensi could feel a possessiveness that he had never fully conveyed to her before. And for the first time in her life, Kensi did not mind belonging to someone. She played with his shirt collar for a moment before holding it tightly in her fist. If she was his, then he was hers.

Deeks eased his face inches away from hers and whispered, "Shoulda let you wear my jacket months ago."

A giggle escaped Kensi's lips and she pressed her lips chastely to his cheek. Then staring into his blue eyes, she asked, "Are you mine too, Deeks?"

Moving his face directly next to hers, Deeks whispered into her, "I most definitely am yours, Kensi Marie Blye." Softly, Deeks kissed her lips one last time before stepping back, "Sweet dreams, Girlfriend."

Stepping inside and closing her door, Kensi smiled, "Good night, Boyfriend." She leaned against her closed front door and tucked her nose beneath its collar breathing in his scent.

Who would have though jumping into a pool after a suspect would lead to her and Deeks acting on their thing?


End file.
